Talk:Kokiri Sword
anyone think i should mention the razor sword being in soulcalibur. it is meant to be just a sharper version of the kokiri sword Oni Link 15:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) it is? then yeah. no reason not to have it in'''-- C2''' / 15:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hang on... well it is a pritty much useless shield (gamewise its an good shield but in game it apperently gives link blisters and is too old to be used well). but in terms of sentimental value it is worth more. Oni Link 17:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) he probably just lost it due to time because stuff just dissappears. Zfan92 (talk) 18:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Indeed... As for link's trustworthyness,he betrais all of is friends all the time when he brakes into their houses without asking, and starts breaking pots and stealing their money (rupees). what makes me really laugh though, is the fact that they share valueable info with him, even though they can clearly see that he broke into their house and stole all of their money. LOL!!!! :D04:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC)20th january, 2010, 1 pm Peanutbuttersandwhich 59 i have been searching for this but i cant find out anyone else who has discovered this. while playing around with the debug rom of zelda oot i went to the kokiri forest and spoke to the kokiri boy who is supposed to be next to the hole you crawl through to get the kokirr sword, i talked to him and he stated that the kokiri sword is hidden somewhere in / beyond the lost woods, also the crawling hole is gone in the debug rom so the kokiri sword is indeed Not in the treasure chest where it is in the official release, intresting.. '.' i thought this was some intresting trivia for the wikia. was the there an idea of a different location for the kokiri sword while the game was in development? -freek The kokiri boy says: I'd sure like to get my hands on a sword, then i'd show those monsters who's boss! The kokiri sword is supposed to be hidden somewhere just beyond the lost woods, but i keep getting lost looking for it. Amiibo Too bad this sword and its reforged kin aren't available through amiibo for Breath of the Wild that I'm aware of. --Kaidus (talk) 14:45, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Possible Theory Is it possible that the redesigned Kokiri Sword is one from an OoT Stalfos? I saw them when looking in my Art & Artifacts book and the two appear to have the same hilt, so the two might be one and the same just with the blade reforged to be straight and possibly thick.--Kaidus (talk) 19:39, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :Can you provide some pictures? Oni Link 12:06, April 29, 2018 (UTC) The best I can do is show an OoT Stalfos along side the Majora's Mask Kokiri Sword; will that do?--Kaidus (talk) 21:47, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Just do your best to find a pair of pictures that accurately convey what you're trying to show. Oni Link 22:05, May 1, 2018 (UTC) I'll see what I can do--Kaidus (talk) 22:19, May 1, 2018 (UTC)